Scars of the Past
by Light Dragon
Summary: A hunter named Wolf faces her past as her partner and her step into a time-vortex to hunt Vampires. She finds allies and uses them to help her find the Vampires that she is hunting. Better summary inside
1. Introduction

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing other than the characters that do not appear in POTC and the plot._**

****

**_A/N: For those of you who don't like this, too bad. This is for my own enjoyment._** **_I thought that this would be a pretty good story, so I just decided to post it._**

****

**_Summary: A hunter named Wolf faces her past as her partner and her step into a time-vortex to hunt Vampires. She is taken back to her original time, and faces the troubles that she thought she had left behind when she had slipped into a time-vortex eight years before._**

_Scars of the Past_ Introduction 

"Cassie, what the Hell are you doing?" A young woman yelled the age of twenty-three. She had hair the color of a fire, and it flowed freely. Her eyes were the color of gold. She was dressed in a pair of camouflage pants and a black wife beater. She had a red bandana on her head.

A young woman the age of nineteen rolled her eyes as she sat down where she was, "Well, gee, Wolf, it seems that I can do nothing right!" She had long blond hair with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a tight tank top. She giggled, "Hey Wolf, I see you still have those black outlines from lack of sleep!"

Wolf, the twenty-three year old, growled, "It isn't from lack of sleep! It comes from my ancestors! I can't get rid of them!" She walked over to Cassie, "It seems that you leave me once again to do all the work! I am sorta sick an' tired of takin' you places an' then you don' help me after we come back!"

Cassie shrugged, "How am I supposed to help you get ready for your next lesson? I have no clue how to use a sword or knife, let alone a gun!" She sighed, "You are the one teaching me in your spare time, why do I have to help you?"

Wolf snarled at her, causing Cassie to shrink back in fear, "It is part of your training!" She then sighed, lowering her head, "Sorry, Cassie, I didn' mean to be angry towards you."

"No prob!" Cassie smiled, "I know that it is your job to get angry with people. First you get angry, then you torture, then at the end, you kill!" She laughed, "Easy said and done!"

Wolf shook her head as she grabbed two swords off the wall she was beside, "You will learn soon enough." She then threw one of them at Cassie, "'Ere, catch!"

As Cassie caught it, Wolf came running at her, her sword at her side. Cassie gasped and spun away from Wolf, narrowly missing the blade as it slashed just where she was standing, "Wolf!"

Wolf smirked, "Now Cassie, the first to three bloodshed wins!" She then nodded, "Use any weapon you choose, but you have to be quick!" She laughed as she pulled out a concealed knife she had hidden and cut Cassie on her right thigh, "You have to be quicker if you want to win!"

Cassie jumped back away from her, biting her lip as she slammed up against the wall. She now knew Wolf's reasoning in pulling out her concealed knife. It was to back her up so she could get another weapon, one that she preferred.

Cassie spared no time as she grabbed a whip from the shelf of weapons and cracked it at Wolf. As it lashed just an inch from Wolf's face, she smirked, "Better watch out now, Wolf, I have my weapon!"

Wolf shrugged, "That weapon is only for long distances with you being the master, it will be easy!" She then darted in closer to her, lashing out with her sword. The sword nicked her stomach area. Wolf took in a breath, "You smell that, Cassie? That is the smell of fear in your blood." Wolf smirked, "You know that if I wanted to, I could kill you right now, or I could leave you to die with those monsters you so want to hunt!"

Cassie glared at her, "Not anymore!"

"Think 'bout it, Cassie, two bloodshed to none. One more an' I win!" Wolf snarled, circling around Cassie. As Cassie turned so that Wolf stayed in her line of sight, Wolf growled at her and lunged on her.

Wolf grabbed Cassie's head and pulled it to the side, exposing her neck. She then leaned down so that her mouth was right up against it. Cassie froze where she was, afraid to move. Wolf smiled, her breath hot against Cassie's neck, "'Ell, 'ell, 'ell, doesn't this pose seem familiar?" Her smiled fled as she saw from the corner of her eye that Cassie was crying silently. She quickly took her knife and made a small gash on her arm. Wolf then whispered into Cassie's ear, "I win."

Cassie closed her eyes, "You know, Wolf, if you wanted to, you could."

Wolf quickly jumped away from her, breathing heavily. Cassie looked into her eyes to see a pain in them that she couldn't understand. Wolf turned away from her, her eyes once again becoming clear of emotions, "Cassie, that is enough for today." She then waved her hand in front of her, "Do you want to go get a drink or something?"

Cassie dropped her head, "I'm sorry Wolf, I didn't mean to bring up the past. I know it is hard for you." She then looked up, "Wolf, what about Christopher? Has he heard of anything that we can go hunt yet?"

Wolf smiled, rolling her eyes, "Nothing. We will have a while to wait still."

Both walked out to Wolf's firebird. She got into the driver's seat while Cassie got into the passenger's. As they drove out of the parking lot of the building that they were in, Cassie looked up at it, "It is funny that this building is supposedly the building housing the most feared hunter."

Wolf shrugged, "I don' live in style. 'Never have, never will. It just isn't me." She then kept her attention on the road. After a couple of minutes, she broke the silence that had come over the two of them, "Cassie, I am sorry 'bout your life."

Cassie kept quiet for two minutes before answering. "I understand, Wolf. They just got in the way. That is one of your prime rules: If in the way, exterminate!"

Wolf sighed, "It only applies when I am sure no one will miss them. I never knew that James had a daughter. He kept you a secret from me. I think that he didn't want me to use you like I did others."

"You mean as blood donors," Cassie replied, anger in her voice.

Wolf glanced at her quickly, "One must do what one can to survive!" She stopped the car, getting out of it and walking towards the lake that they were at, "I took you in after your father's death! I have kept you safe from the others that wouldn't think twice 'bout using you!"

Cassie got out of the car and followed Wolf, "What about all those times that you have locked me up in that building? What about you barring your teeth against me?"

Wolf spun to face her, her face full of anger. _That was only once! When I first took you in! I did not harm you, I did not take any of your blood!_

Cassie winced as Wolf emphasizes her anger in her head, "I'm sorry, Wolf, I didn't mean it." She then whispered, "You have done nothing but help me in my life. I know you want me safe, and that is why you do the things you do." She lowered her head, "You are not one of them, I know that. You will never be one of them. You are only half, and I know that you only want to get rid of them like me."

Wolf walked to the edge of the lake, sitting down and running her fingers over the top of the water, "Do you know how I became half of what they are?"

Cassie's head shot up, "No, how did it happen?"

"I was young, 'bout five," Wolf sighed, remembering the past, "my parents were murdered right in front of me by a man that was called Streak. I had no clue back then what was happening as he told me lies 'bout that I would live peacefully if I went with him." She paused, her heart clenching. She took a deep breath, "He then decided that he liked me. He cared for me like I was his daughter. Two weeks after he took me in, he drank from me, feasting, but not taking enough to kill me. He whispered in my ear afterward that I could be his daughter if I wanted to. He tricked me, forced me to drink some of his blood." She then smiled, "Mother always told me I was special, and I proved it. I was supposed to become fully one of them, but my blood battled with his, forcing his blood at bay. I still carry it, but I will never become one of them fully. His blood can no longer harm me." At Cassie's confused look, Wolf chuckled, "Of course his blood has fused with mine, but I am not one of them, nor am I human. I will not degrade myself to feasting like they do. I never kill a life."

Cassie didn't push the matter, she just sat down beside Wolf, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Wolf, you are like a sister to me." She then closed her eyes, "Streak? I've never heard of him before."

Wolf laughed quickly, but it had no emotion, it was a hallow one, "That would be because I killed him before you knew they existed." She sighed and closed her eyes as well, feeling the pull of Cassie's mind against hers. She knew it would be easy to feast on her, she had already offered herself to her, but Wolf had promised herself that she wouldn't do that to Cassie.

She grabbed her necklace that she kept hidden under her wife beater. It was a silver wolf howling as it sat. That necklace meant the world to her. She never took it off, not even to train. It had saved her life hundreds of times before. The power inside that necklace and inside her were enough to kill any of her enemies if she were to ever use it.

Cassie looked into the water, "Uh, Wolf, what is that?"

Wolf looked up to see what she was looking at. "What the Hell?" There in the water was a whirlpool-vortex thing. She could feel her necklace radiating with power. Her eyes went wide, "Cassie, I think this is our next hunt. Our next adventure!"

"But what about weapons and supplies? We have never gone into a hunt without notice!" Cassie almost screamed in panic.

Wolf smirked, "I can just 'commandeer' some stuff for us, fair enough?"

"I hate it when you say that instead of stealing!" Cassie stated as Wolf stood up, dusting her pants off.

Wolf grabbed Cassie's arm, pulling her to her feet with ease. She then started to walk out on the water, pulling Cassie with her, "'Stealing' is such a harsh word."

Cassie gasped as she noticed that she didn't ink into the water, "What is going on?"

Wolf smiled, "'Ell, you see, this is a time vortex. It will take us somewhere in time, be it the future of the past." She then pulled out a gun from a holster on her waist, "An' I have weapons, so it'll be easy to get them!"

"You cannot be serious!" Cassie whined as she trudged along. As they came right up to the time vortex, she gulped, "I guess this is it."

Wolf looked at her curiously, "What are you talking 'bout?"

"We will probably be stuck wherever for the rest of our days!"

Wolf laughed as she pushed Cassie into the vortex, "Only if you want to stay! Who knows, Cassie, you might find someone to spend your life with!" With that said, she jumped in herself, closing her eyes as she felt herself being pulled on in every direction.


	2. Chapter One: In the Past, Not Future

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing other than the characters that do not appear in POTC and the plot._**

****

**_A/N: For those of you who don't like this, too bad. This is for my own enjoyment._** **_I thought that this would be a pretty good story, so I just decided to post it._**

****

**_Summary: A hunter named Wolf faces her past as her partner and her step into a time-vortex to hunt Vampires. She is taken back to her original time, and faces the troubles that she thought she had left behind when she had slipped into a time-vortex eight years before._**

Chapter One: In the Past, Not Future 

Wolf opened her eyes gently, knowing that she would be sore and that her eyes will hurt to the light. What surprised her was that she wasn't in the light. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. She then looked around her, noticing that she was on a bed. Around the room she was in were a couple of chairs, a desk, and a dresser. 

Wolf cautiously sat up, hissing in pain, "Cassie, where are you?" As she got no answer, she reached out with her mind, hoping to find the girl's. _Cassie, can you hear me? If you can, I need to know where you are!_

She didn't get an answer from the girl. She cursed, "Shit! What could have gone wrong? Why is she not with me?"

The door to the room slammed open, causing Wolf's head to pound from the noise. In the doorway stood a man. Wolf blinked her eyes, trying to make the person out. He walked closer to her, smiling.

Wolf could now see that he had long dark brown hair that he kept up in a ponytail. He had brown eyes and a mustache. He seemed to be wearing a white tunic with a brown vest overtop of it. He was also wearing brown breeches.

He smiled at her, "I see you have finally come too."

Wolf shook her head lightly, trying to clear it of the fog that seemed to be there. "Where am I?"

"You are on the Black Pearl," the man smiled, "my name is Will."

"I'm Wolf," Wolf grunted.

"Surely that cannot be your name!" Will almost yelled.

Wolf grabbed her head at the sudden noise, "You an' Cassie would make a good couple!" She then looked him in the eye, "Yes, that is my name."

At that, Will turned to go out, "I will return soon with the Captain."

Wolf shrugged, "Do as ye please. I'm going nowhere!" She then laughed quietly at what she had said. When he left, Wolf lowered her head, "I knew I should have bonded Cassie to myself before we ever went through something like this!"

She quieted down as she turned to see a man that had dark brown eyes, outlined in kohl. He had dark brown hair with different thing twined into it. He had a mustache, and when he smiled, she could see that he had some golden teeth. He was wearing a white tunic with a black vest over it, and had brown breeches on. He wore a red bandana over his hair, and over that he wore a grimy looking hat.

"Ah, luv, it seems ye cared to join us!" He smiled.

Wolf rolled her eyes, "An' who might ye be?"

"I am the famous Cap'n Jack Sparrow!" He bowed mockingly. As he straightened up, he looked her straight in the eyes, "An' who might ye be luv?"

"The name is Wolf," Wolf growled at him, "an' I would like to know where my partner is!"

"Partner? What partner?" Jack asked as he looked around, "We found you alone."

Wolf moaned and closed her eyes. She knew that with time vortexes you could be separated from your partners. She never thought it would happen to her though. Cassie was bonded to her mind, in a sense. No one else had ever let her into their heads as easily as Cassie had when they first met.

"Luv, ye ok?" She heard Jack ask her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Where did you find me?" At his startled look, she growled, "Where did you pick me up at?"

Jack smiled at this, "'Ell, ye see luv, we found ye on an island. It was deserted of life, nothin' but treasure an' beach an' trees."

He jumped away from her as Wolf jumped out of the bed, flying across the room, "We have to go back!"

"Luv, it could take days to find the island!" Jack stated quickly.

"I have to get back to that island! My friend is there! I need to get her! I cannot leave her alone! She cannot fend for herself!" Wolf yelled, running out of the room she was in. She skidded to a halt as she saw that there was no way for her to get to the island.

Jack looked at Will, "Fiery, isn't she?" He then smiled, "Ye know, I think this is a good thing to get yer mind off of 'Lizabeth. Her friend might be to yer tastes."

Will smiled back at Jack, "You know, she just might be." He then nodded, "So I guess we are headed back to the island, 'ey Captain?" At Jack's nod, he laughed, "I wonder how she got on that island, she doesn't seem like a pirate."

Wolf sat out on deck, twirling her 44-Mag in her hand. She pointed it at an imaginary target, one that only her eyes could see. "Goodbye, Streak!"

~****~

_A younger version of Wolf stood in front of a very handsome man. He had long stark white hair. His eyes were a haunting black. He was almost white. His body was built finely, his chest defined. He smiled at her, revealing long canine teeth, a trademark of what he really was, "What are you going to do, Cub? Are you going to kill me?"_

_Wolf took a step away from him as he walked closer to her. His eyes were mesmerizing her. She quickly unsheathed the sword at her side, "Stay away from me, Streak!"_

_"Wolf, you will never be fully one of us. Your mother's blood has cursed you. You will be shunned by us, but if you stay with me I shall protect you." Streak stated, holding out his hand. Wolf lowered her sword, and Streak nodded, "That is it, sheath that sword, it will not help you."_

_Wolf did as she was told, sheathing the sword and lowering her gaze. In that instant, she was grabbed in a hug by Streak, an unbreakable one. She closed her eyes as he whispered to her, "Your mother would be proud of the woman you have become, Wolf. She was an amazing woman, one of the best hunters that I have ever seen, same with your father." Wolf wrapped her arms around Streak, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair, "You understand that I had to kill them. They were going to kill me, and I couldn't have that. Then I took you, knowing that you could be of good use to me. You will become my assassin. You will kill those I wish for you to kill, understand?"_

_Wolf tried to push away from him, "Never! I will never become your pawn!"_

_"It is far too late for that now, Wolf, you see, I have used you from the beginning!" Streak growled at her._

_Wolf found the strength in herself to pull away from him, "That was then, this is now!" She quickly pulled a concealed knife from her sleeve, lashing out at Streak._

_He caught her wrist, twisting it just enough to cause her pain, "Now, now, Wolf, do not make me harm you. I wish for you to be in tact for your first mission!"_

_Wolf lowered her head, sensing defeat. She whispered, "I hate you."_

_Streak laughed at that, "I know you do, but there is nothing you can do against me! I rule you!" He then let her go, "Try as many times as you wish to kill me, it just amuses me to no end." With that said, he spun on his heel and left the room, leaving Wolf to slump to the floor, her heart aching for her family._

~****~

Wolf came back to the present as she felt the breeze against her skin. She sighed, "I will never get rid of him fully! I am to be cursed with him until I can kill him!" She put her gun away as she heard laughter inside her head. She jumped to her feet and looked around. _Who is there? State your name an' I might give you a quick death!_

_You shall find out soon enough who I am. You shall know._ Wolf froze in her place, recognizing the voice.

_Christopher? Is that you? Where are you? Have you heard from Cassie?_ She quickly sent the message.

The answer she got almost made her smile._ She is safe, with me. We are back on that island that those pirates took you from. She is in pretty bad shape though, nothing that I can't cure though._ Wolf laughed at the next message sent to her in her mind. _I can't believe you, rushing off into things like usual! How would you fair if you didn't have me?_ She could mentally feel his sigh. _I brought supplies for you two. I have your two 44-Mags that you love with the exploding bullets that you so adore! I have your sword and specialty knife. I also have Cassie's whip and her staff. I then have your other things, like your clothes and boots._

Wolf sent a mental note of her thankfulness. _Thank you Christopher. As soon as we get to the island, you may go back. I know you hate staying in different times if you can help it, you have been through a lot of them._

_I will leave after I give you the information I have on this hunt. Wolf, I found out whom you are hunting. _Christopher sent her a last message until he pulled out of her mind, leaving her with loneliness in place of his comforting warmth of mind.

Wolf took a deep breath before sitting down once again, "I can't believe he did that! The fool! He is one of them, why does he do it?" She sighed, "He is a fledgling of Streak as well, the one before me, the only one before me. He was always like a brother to me, an' I guess he feels the same way."

She looked up as a hand fell on her shoulder. Will was standing there, a smile on his face, "What is your friend like?"

Wolf smirked at this, "Exactly like you, almost to a 't'!" She then laughed some, "Cassie would love you. I just hope she is going to be up an' moving by the time we get back to that Island."

"It will take us two days to return to that island, milady Wolf." Will smiled.

Wolf glared at him, "Do NOT call me 'milady', understand?" Will nodded, and Wolf sighed, "I am sorry, I just have a bad past that keeps coming back to haunt me."

"What happened?" Will asked, sitting down beside her.

Wolf smiled at him fondly, like a sister would to a brother, "I do not wish to burden you with my problems."

Will got the point and didn't push the issue, "So why were you on that island?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Wolf sighed. "You see, I am not from this time. I come from different times."

"What do you mean 'times'?" Will asked.

Wolf blanched, "Did I say times? I meant time! Singular that is what I meant!"

"What did you mean?" Will pushed.

Wolf lowered her head, "I was transported to a different time from my own time. I then lived some of my life then. Now, I am here to complete something that I have to do. It is difficult to explain." She then seemed to notice that it had turned dark out, "Oh, I am sorry to have kept you up."

"No, I had come over to ask you questions, and I did. Now it is time for me to get some sleep," Will smiled. He then nodded, "You can get some sleep as well. You will sleep in the room that you woke up in." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "It is the Captain's cabin, just to warn you. He might try something with you."

Wolf stood up, heading back to the cabin, "Do not worry 'bout me, you should worry 'bout your captain. I might become dangerous at night." She then walked to the Captain's Quarters.

As she entered, she felt a sense of calm come over her. She shook her head. _Christopher, if you try an' stop me from worrying, I will harm you the next time I see you!_

_But Wolf, you need it. You are too uptight, and you need to feed soon, the bloodlust is getting too much for you to handle._ Christopher answered her.

Wolf growled, but didn't answer as Jack came walking into the room, swaggering over to his desk. He smiled as he poured a glass of rum, "Want some, luv?"

Wolf smirked, "Yes, I would love some, mate." 

As she took the glass from him Jack nodded, "So what is a fine woman like you doing on an island like that?"

Wolf sat down on the bed, looking into the glass full of rum, "I am on a hunt."

"A hunt for what? Treasure? A man?" Jack asked, taking a swig from the bottle of rum.

Wolf looked up at him, "Vampires."

Jack chocked on his rum, "Ye cannot be serious!"

"Oh but I am, Captain. I am a hunter, the last of my line, the line most powerful," Wolf shrugged, looking up into his eyes, "I am the last hunter of an ancient line. Everyone nowadays thinks that they can be a hunter, an' yet they have no clue until they meet a Vampire an get killed by it."

She stood up and started to pace around, "I come from the future, but originally I come from this time. In the future, I had a partner that I was teaching to become a real hunter. We came upon a time-vortex, an' decided to see where it led." At Jack's face, she sighed, "When a time-vortex shows up, it is for hunters to go on a hunt. We didn't think before we entered it, loosing all sense. That is why I was on that island. I hunt the undead."

"So you be a fabled hunter from legends?" Jack asked, setting his rum down on the desk. He then walked over to Wolf, "But how is that possible? They were said to be destroyed!"

Wolf laughed, "An' who was the last hunter that was said to be destroyed?"

Jack turned to the bookshelf that was behind him, pulling a book from it. He then opened it up and leafed through the pages. He finally looked up at her, "It was a family." Wolf nodded to him, telling him to continue, "The fabled Hunter family, descendants of Carth Hunter."

Wolf looked down at the floor, "So they did remember my family." She then looked up at Jack, "What does it say about the family?"

Jack looked at the book, "It says: 'the family consisted of three, Kuren, Selene, and their daughter."

Wolf shook her head, "Stop! No more! Do not utter the last name!" He looked at her, and she sat down on the bed, "My name has no right being in there. Father and mother fought bravely!" She slammed her fist down, "Why did Streak have to have me? Why was I so important? I was only a child! I barely knew the ways of the hunter!" She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, "He tricked me! He fed off of me! He tricked me to feed off of him, becoming something that I was not meant to be!"

"Luv, what are you talking about?" Jack asked, looked at the book. On the page he was on was a picture of the family. He looked over the three, and then looked at Wolf, "Luv?"

Wolf put her head in her hands, "Now I am neither human nor Vampire! I will never be just one thing! I will always need blood, yet I will always be vulnerable to die!"

_That is where you are wrong, Wolf._ Christopher's voice entered her head, trying to calm the torrent of emotions that had surfaced in her mind. _You are as vulnerable to die as we are._

"Shut up, Christopher! I do not need you right now!" Wolf yelled, not caring that Jack was looking at her, his face full of shock, "They are dead because of me! They died because I was too foolish for my own good!"

_Stop it!_ Wolf froze where she was; Christopher's command reverberating in her mind. _It was not your fault that your parents died! That was Streak's fault. He killed them, and then he took you as his prize!_

Wolf lowered her head, "I am sorry, Christopher, I am just having a hard time."

Jack stared at her, "Timber. That was the daughter's name. It cannot be!" He took a deep breath, "Is that really who you are?"

Wolf could feel Christopher's mood lighten. _Now Timber, it seems that someone has figured out who you are. I thought you had ditched that name after your parents were killed._

Wolf snarled, "Do not call me that! The name is Wolf now! I am no longer the little Timber that was innocent! I have seen many things, many things that I should not have!" She curled up in a ball on the bed, "Just leave me alone! That life is gone!"

~**~

_"Timber, you must run!"_

_Wolf shook her head, "No, mama, I will not leave you an' papa to death! I can fight as well!"_

_Her parents unsheathed knives and turned to the man in front of them. Her father snarled, "Streak! What do you want?"_

_"I heard that you wanted to kill me, Kuren," Streak smirked, "I thought I would pay you and your family a visit before you paid me one." He walked over to Wolf's father, "It was foolish of you to think that you could challenged me and win, very foolish!" He grabbed Kuren by the throat, picking him up off the ground, "Yu shall pay for your foolishness!"_

_Wolf ran forward, "Papa!" She was grabbed by her mother, "Papa!"_

_Streak looked at the small Wolf, "So you have a daughter, Kuren!" He licked his lips, "She is powerful!"_

_Wolf's mother pushed Wolf behind her, "You will not harm my daughter, Streak! You will not touch her!" She then glared at him, "Drop my husband!"_

_Streak smirked, "He wouldn't make a good meal anyways, the females always taste better." He then snapped Kuren's neck, rendering him dead._

_Wolf's mother screamed in anger and anguish as Streak threw Kuren away, "Kuren!"_

_Wolf's eyes welled up with tears, "Papa!" She ran to his body, shaking him lightly, "Papa, wake up! Mama needs you!" She turned as she heard her mother screaming, "Mama!"_

_Streak was feeding off of her, holding her at bay so she couldn't harm him. He was staring straight at Wolf, willing her to watch. Wolf couldn't stop the tears that fell from her face as her mother stopped her struggling and fell limp in Streak's grip. Streak then dropped her mother, licking his lips clean of blood._

_Wolf stood their frozen in fear. She shook her head, breaking out of the hold that Streak had over her. She then grabbed her father's knife, holding it up in front of her, summoning all of her strength and courage. She then ran at him intent on killing him for what he had done to her family._

_He grabbed her wrist as she swiped at him, "Now, now." He looked into her mind, smiling, "Timber, come with me, I will keep you safe, you will have a life of happiness."_

_Wolf shook her head, "No! You killed my parents!" She then pulled at his grip, "Let me go!"_

_"No harm will ever come to you if you stay with me, Timber. You shall be safe always, someone always there for you." Streak cooed._

_Wolf stopped her struggling, "No more pain?"_

_Streak nodded, "No more pain, sweet one, no more pain."_

_Wolf dropped the knife, tears falling down her face, "No more pain! Someone always there for me, no more tears."_

_"Yes, no more tears, Timber," Streak stated, stroking her hair, pulling her into a hug, "Always safe, no more pain or tears."_

_Wolf buried her face into Streak's chest, "Please, no more pain! No more tears!"_

~**~

_Wolf, wake up!_ Wolf moaned and rolled on the bed, swatting in front of her face.

_Leave me alone. I am sleeping._ Wolf responded.

_WOLF!_ Wolf shot up in the bed, sweating and looking around frantically. The voice lowered its volume. _I am sorry, but you wouldn't wake, I had to do something._

Wolf snarled in her mind. _Christopher, you better hope that I am in a good mood when we get to the island, or I will slice you up!_

_Well, that is so kind of you._ Christopher's voice laughed.

Wolf stretched and looked around, seeing that Jack wasn't there. She then looked out of the window that was beside her, "The Sea!"

A knock brought her out of her thoughts. "Wolf, are you up?"

"Yes, you can come in," Wolf yawned as she stood up.

The door opened to show Will, "Good morning, Wolf, sleep well?"

Wolf frowned, remembering her dream, "No, I didn't."

Will took a step toward her, "Jack didn't do anything to harm you, did he?"

Wolf quickly shook her head, "No, he didn't do anything, it is just that I had a disturbing dream last night, one that I thought I had pushed to the back of my head a long time ago."

"What was it about?" Will asked.

Wolf walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "It was about my parent's murder." She lowered her head, "I was there when they were murdered."

Will looked down at the ground, his voice holding sorrow, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring those memories back."

_Wolf!_ Wolf pulled away from Will, startling him. 

"Wolf?" Will asked.

Wolf ran out on deck, looking in the direction that she thought that the voice had come from. _Cassie? Is that you?_

_Oh thank God! I know that you are all right!_ Cassie's relieved voice echoed through her mind. _When I woke up, I couldn't find you, and Christopher wouldn't tell me anything! I was so worried that I had lost you!_

Wolf laughed. _Cassie, just calm down, I am fine, and I am on my way to you as we speak. Is Christopher there with you?_

_Of course he is. He hasn't left my side since I woke up! He keeps insisting that I stay in one place!_ Cassie's voice sounded energetic. _Wolf, I want to get up and do things! I do not want to sit around!_

_Lean to deal with it!_ Wolf couldn't help but laugh harder as Christopher joined their conversation. _For your body is under enough strain as it is!_

_Christopher, can you tell me how close I am to the island?_ Wolf asked him.

There was a pause before she got an answer. _You should be here by tonight._

Wolf was pulled from their conversation as a hand was set on her shoulder. She jumped quickly and spun, pulling her gun from its holster and holding it up to the person's face.

Jack stood their, his face full of shock, "Now luv, could ye please put that thing away?"

Wolf breathed heavily as she pulled her gun away from his face, "I am sorry, I was thinking."

_Talking is more like it!_ Cassie almost yelled into her mind.

Wolf winced at the pressure of everything, "Just don't ever do that again if I am standing and looking out into the horizon, okay?"

Jack nodded, taking his hand from her shoulder, "I am sorry, luv, I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts."

Wolf mumbled as she looked out at sea, "Mine an' everyone else's."


End file.
